Believe in Yumikuri
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: A series of Yumikuri (Ymir / Krista Lenz [Historia Reiss]) drabbles telling the story of their struggles, their rises and falls but the love between them that is everlasting. {Chapter 3}: She doesn't care who doesn't approve of it. She chose Ymir and Ymir chose her.
1. Just Be Yourself

**Just Be Yourself**

Ymir wasn't quite sure what had happened. She didn't know what had went through her mind when she had seen it. Though the anger that bubbled in her chest along with the aggression at the events that occurred irritated her even more. Krista was at it again. Sasha decided to steal some meat from the higher-ups and she was being punished by scrubbing the floors. Krista with her _heart of gold_ decided to assist her. Ymir happened to stumble on them after hearing a crowd of people commenting on how sweet Krista was and how adorable she had been. This only made her mood worsen, didn't they know why she was doing this? Didn't any of them understand the person that she was? How **broken** Krista was? No. They didn't see it. None of them saw it and Krista herself tried to ignore it. But it was there. Ymir could see it and Ymir was trying to help her, but how could the broken help the broken?

Then why was she so angry? Why was she staring at Krista who stared up at her helpessly as though she was the enemy? Her rage was boiling, she could feel the monster in her speaking viciously telling her to hurt her. Take all of her rage out on Krista. But she could never hurt Krista. Krista was her _**angel**_. Her broken. Broken. Angel.

"Why are you doing this?"

All movement ceased and Sasha looked up from the bread that she had been eating while the others turned to focus on Krista and Ymir. Krista was at a loss of words for a second before looking down at the rag in her hand.

"I-I just wanted to help her, Ymir, thats all. I just wanted to help."

She could hear Connie begin to criticize Ymir's comment only to be held back by Mikasa who slapped a hand over his mouth. Ymir's eyes hardened and she knelt down to be eye level with Krista.

"You only want to help, huh? Is that it? Helping. Thats all you wanted."

This caused Krista to bristle. Yes, that is what Ymir wanted. Get mad. Show them who you really are. Then maybe they'd help you. Maybe they'd be able to save you when she wasn't around. When Ymir could no longer help her, perhaps they could.

"I just wanted to help her, thats all! Whats wrong with helping people?"

"Whats wrong with helping people, Krista? Is that really what you're asking me? Look at what you're doing! You're not doing this so you can be helpful, you're doing it so people will think better of you!"

Krista's eyes widened and pain was in those big blue eyes. As much as it pained Ymir to say this, she knew that she had to. Krista was only hurting herself and the only person who could help her, the only person who could save her was Ymir. She felt her heart clenching, the monster relented seemingly hurt by the words themselves. Wasn't that what Ymir was doing as well? But there was a difference between the two of them. Ymir accepted her nature while Krista ran from her own.

"Why is it whenever I help someone you think its because I'm trying to be a martyr? Huh?! Maybe I really want to help someone! Maybe I really want to be like an angel, Ymir! Did you ever think of that?! Maybe.. just maybe.."

Krista faltered noticing that she really had yelled at Ymir. Ymir's jaw clenched and she stood to her feet before walking through the parted crowd. In her wake, tears began to fall from Krista's eyes and each one that fell was another stab to Ymir's heart. But the older girl couldn't turn around. She couldn't console her. She had to keep moving or else Krista would never learn. But once she was out of everyone's sight, she allowed the anger to take control. She punched, she raged, she threw fists at trees and finally she sunk down to her knees and held her head.

Why couldn't Krista see? She didn't have to do this. She didn't have to lie. She didn't have to pretend. All she had to do, all she ever had to do..

"Ymir.."

Smaller hands wrapped around one of her own and she looked up only to see those blue eyes, those painful blue eyes. Her heart clenched and she looked away suddenly unable to wrench her hand away. She lost all feeling in her limbs as Krista sank down in front of her drawing her close into a hug burying her face into Ymir's shoulder.

"Ymir."

Ymir's arms wrapped around the blonde and she tightened her grip on her.

"Historia.."

They held one another in their silent apology. No one else needed to know. No one else needed to feel the warmth and love between the two of them. It was just for them. It would only be for the two of them. If Krista wanted to be a martyr, Ymir would no longer stop her if only in these moments she was herself. That is all her beloved Historia needed to do.

"Be yourself, Historia."


	2. Say 'I love You!

Hey there guys! It is 1:17 AM and I am feeling pumped and ready to go. As you all know, it is Mother's Day and as a non-mother I have a love for children. Did that make sense? No. Okay~! Anyway, I wanted to make a fic celebrating motherhood and all of the things that mothers do for us. This that and the other. Anyway! I wanted to start with Believe in Yumikuri because honestly, Yumikuri is one of my OTPs and I haven't really done anything for this fic so I'm going to be writing a bunch of stuff just for the hey. So.. Lets go! Whats up first? **Say I love You**.

* * *

It was going to happen.

Today was the day absolutely, Krista was sure of it. She made sure to get up extra early that morning, feed Risa and prepare the house for their special day. It was Mother's Day! The day of appreciation and joy that Krista had been looking forward to ever since Risa was able to talk. She was also positive that today would be the day that she would hear her baby girl say 'I love you'. She didn't know how but it was a feeling that she just couldn't shake. Ymir often told her not to pressure Risa and let her go at her own pace. Perhaps this is because Risa looked more like Ymir and thus would be expected to have her personality. Risa already had the freckles sunken into her skin and the dark brown hair to her shoulders along with the brightest of blue eyes that were obviously Krista's.

Seeing those eyes with those features made her swoon and often gaze at Ymir with a loving expression. But things never stayed innocent with Ymir and she was whisked away for a night of loving. Staring down at her daughter, she smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead. Risa was five years old now, and she was often an early riser due to her schedule as a baby. Now that she was often okay with rising early, Krista often had to accompany in the morning less Ymir be awakened and rampage through the house. Risa gave her mother a tired little smile before holding up her arms for a hug. Her hair was let down and she was very adorable in her red and white Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and red shorts. She was whisked into her mother's arms and gave her a big hug.

Risa was always affectionate even as a baby to which Ymir could never understand. But when it came to anyone else wanting to hold her or even talk to her, she'd shrink behind Krista or stare at them like Ymir till they became uncomfortable and backed away. Ymir passed it off as the 'Krista-effect'.

"Risa? Do you have something to say to me today?"

Looking up from her mother's warm embrace, Risa tilted her head to the left and then to the right. Her mama wasn't very tall like her mommy, she was actually average sized. Whenever her mommy would comment on it, she'd be headbutted or would look very sad. She remembered that her mommy was rummaging around the house looking for something and muttering things like 'Mothers Day', 'Krista', 'headbutt'. So it had to have something to do with that thing she saw! Wiggling out of Krista's embrace, she missed her mother's disappointed expression as she scampered out of the room running down the hall. Ymir chose this moment to make her presence known and wrapped an arm around Krista.

"Don't feel so bad. She might not be as affectionate and loving as you thought she w-"

"Mama!"

Ymir's jaw almost dropped when Risa came back into view wielding a familiar necklace encrusted with diamonds with a pendant that says 'Always' hanging from it in the shape of a heart. There was a lock on it and when opened showed a picture of Ymir, Krista and Risa when she was a baby along with an engraving. Krista began to tear up as she took the locket and thanked her daughter before opening it. Ymir's face was livid when she saw Krista's blush deepening at reading the engraving before their eyes met.

"Mama!"

Breaking eye contact, Krista looked back and found Risa standing with a cut out picture of a heart. The little girl gave her a big smile showing one of the teeth that she had lost recently.

"I love you!"

Krista's jaw almost dropped before she heard Ymir's chuckle and an arm wrapped around her and Risa tugging them both into a group hug.

"Happy Mother's Day, Krista."


	3. I Choose You

**I Choose You**

"Stop it."

She had enough. She truly and honestly had enough. Her parents sat on one side of the room while herself and Ymir sat on the other. They had been constantly staring them down, judging them with their eyes, criticizing everything about Ymir out loud. The older girl didn't make a move, she didn't try to intimidate them or say anything but Krista knew it hurt her. She knew that it bothered her because she knew Ymir. She knew the woman that she fell in love with. She knew everything about her and there is no way that she would allow anyone to come into **their** home and hurt her. Not while she was alive. Standing to her feet, she marched towards the door and threw it open before pointing out into the warm summer night. Ymir stared at her in surprise while her parents had looks of confusion and anger.

"I want you out. Both of you. How dare you, how dare you even think that you can insult Ymir in my presence."

That is when her mother stood and thundered towards her raising one hand to hit her. Ymir was on her in an instance grabbing her wrist. Her father stood and Ymir gave him a look that was so cold that it could have frozen the sun. The man faltered and sat down in his seat once again. Her mother struggled against Ymir's hold but she wouldn't budge and Krista didn't flinch. She merely stared back at her defiantly with her arms folded over her chest.

"I don't care what you think about Ymir. Yes, she has been in her fair share of fights. She doesn't have a clean record. She probably won't even become anything 'presentable' to you both. But you don't know her. You don't know her like I do. You were never there to clean her wounds or to nurse her back to health, to hold her when she cried and to help her through her anger. You were never there to save her from herself or to encourage her to continue on with life. But I was there, I **stayed** when no one else would. I don't want anyone but Ymir and you won't make me love anyone but her no matter what you do or how much money you fling at us. I am **happy** where I am and where I am is where she is."

Looking at Ymir, she gave a soft smile and reached out to touch her hand. Ymir released Krista's mother and held her close pressing her nose into her hair. They were lost in their own world unable to hear the sounds of Krista's parents scuffling out of the room. The distant threats of disowning and regret were thrown at deaf ears as they were wrapped in one another. Ymir placed subtle kisses on her forehead and held close lacing her fingers into golden locks of hair. Krista smiled softly when her head was tilted back and she was able to place kisses on Ymir's lips. This was the woman that she wanted by her side for the rest of her life, this was the woman that she wanted to grow old with and have children with.

"I choose you." Krista whispered inbetween kisses.

Ymir's smile slowly turned into a grin and the kisses only continued becoming bolder and passionate far more than the last. Their kisses continued until Krista was hoisted up against the door, her legs around Ymir's waist and Ymir's arms around Krista holding her there. They weren't hungry for one another, no not yet, they merely wanted to convey their love differently. Ymir wasn't one for words, she loved action and this is what they wanted to do. They wanted to love without being judged, they wanted to love because they loved one another and if Krista's parents couldn't put up with it then too bad. Because Krista wasn't going to leave Ymir anytime soon.

She chose Ymir.

And Ymir chose her.


End file.
